A cloud management system can manage a variety of types of resources. Examples of a resource include but are not limited to a virtual machine (VM), a storage account, a website, a database, an application, and a portion of an application. Each resource may be associated with tile(s). A tile is information (e.g., code, metadata, etc.) that provides a user interface (UI) representation of an aspect of a resource that is accessible via an application. For instance, a tile may be offered to a user of the application via a user experience. Typically, each resource type that is associated with an application declares a corresponding set of tile(s). For example, some tiles may provide access to monitoring aspects (e.g., charts) of a resource, and other tiles may surface tools for the resource (e.g., connect to a remote access network protocol for a VM) or operational information (e.g., events for a VM).
The UI representations that are provided by the tiles may be presented in a gallery. For instance, the user of the application may review the UI representations in the gallery to determine aspects of the resources that are accessible via the application. A substantial number of tiles may be associated with the application. However, a number of UI representations that may be included in the gallery often is limited to a threshold number that is manageable by the user. Moreover, if the user elects a tile from the gallery for inclusion in a workspace, context associated with the tile or a portion thereof may be lost. For instance, an identifier that specifies a resource associated with the tile may be retained, but other properties of the tile may be lost.